


on the beach at Worthing

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees a lone figure huddled on the beach in the far distance, and the paw prints embedded in the sand point in the very same direction: it can only be Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the beach at Worthing

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/243878.html) @ livejournal.

It's his favourite place to escape when the world threatens to crumble in on him, which is fairly often as of late, so Remus knows exactly where to go when Sirius isn't heard from in a day and a half. He's not angry with him, not really; Remus knows that it's hard on everyone right now, and Sirius is especially inept at coping.

Remus takes a chance and Apparates into a public toilet, thanking God and anyone else up there that no-one is using it at the moment. He's on the pier, but he knows Sirius isn't anywhere near it. He ventures out past the stands closing up for the night, ignoring the flashing lights of the arcade as he heads toward the surf. He sees a lone figure huddled on the beach in the far distance, and the paw prints embedded in the sand point in the very same direction: it can only be Sirius.

He's sitting in the sand, his knees curled into his chest, arms folded on top and chin nestled there, just staring out into the calm sea. The water looks like black glass, and the sun hangs low in the sky, shrouded in clouds and washing a broad stripe of gold along the horizon. Remus' feet crunch in the coarse sand as he walks up behind Sirius, sinking down wordlessly beside him, their shoulders touching. Remus can feel Sirius trembling beside him, and it's got nothing to do with the mild temperature.

Remus slips his arm around Sirius' shoulders, fingers trailing down and curling around his arm. It feels thin, thinner than it was weeks ago, and Remus knows Sirius is sliding toward something he might not be able to pull himself back from. His black hair is shaggy, uncut as it always is when things get bad, and things are about as bad as they can get: James, Lily, and little Harry are in hiding, and it kills Sirius not to see his best mate — brother, really — and godson whenever he'd like; Peter isn't Peter anymore, finding excuses to avoid them and never quite meeting their eyes when he does see them; the war is building to a crescendo, and no-one yet knows if it will be either the most devastating defeat or an against-all-odds victory.

_It's too much_, Sirius says suddenly, his voice soft and barely above the dull roar of the waves. Remus nods because he can't think of anything to say; it _is_ too much, and he doesn't know if it will be okay. They'd been eighteen and invincible when they decided to dedicate their lives to the Order's cause, but losing friends and comrades and estranged brothers and trust in each other was more than they'd bargained for. Remus shakes his head and stands, stripping off his jumper and shirt, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks.

He flashes Sirius a hopeful grin, jerking his head toward the water. _C'mon, Padfoot_, he says, and Sirius just blinks at him for a moment. He starts to mentally kick himself for such a stupid attempt at diverting Sirius' attention, but suddenly the corners of his mouth are twitching into a grin, and Sirius is on his feet as well. That's how his moods are, and it's even worse these days, swinging like a pendulum with no clear path: depression, joy, laughter, tears, anger, bitterness — at times, it's almost manic to Remus.

But now, on the empty beach, Sirius has gone from hopeless to exuberant, and they're racing toward the ocean. Remus reaches the surf first, the cold water hitting him like blocks of ice. He splashes around, wading in until the water is thigh high, laughing and calling for Sirius. Something furry and wet brushes against his hand, and he looks down to see Padfoot furiously padding beside him, tail swishing above the surface of the water. Remus just smiles, knowing the dog enjoys the water in ways the boy can't, and reaches down a hand to pat Padfoot's head.

They play in the sea until the moon rises and both are practically frozen to the bone, rushing out onto the sand and grabbing at concealed wands for drying and warming spells. Sirius is back in his human form as they start to walk toward the darkened pier. Remus heads back to the toilet where he'd first arrived at Worthing, and he and Sirius push themselves into a narrow stall. He grabs onto Sirius' arm and is about to Side-Along Apparate them back to his flat when Sirius presses a hand to his chest and kisses Remus, soft, on the lips.

_Thanks, Moony_, he says, grinning fondly at him, and Remus just kisses him back and pops them back home. He watches Sirius head into the bathroom for a hot shower, stripping his clothes and dropping them in a trail as he goes. Remus sighs and goes straight for the bottle of red wine they'd opened with dinner the night before. He sinks down on the couch and flicks his wand at the fireplace, starting a roaring blaze, and wonders if a dip in the ocean will be enough the next time.


End file.
